It's Not Easy Being Gray
by KeyofAce
Summary: Gray Fullbuster's life is so hard that he decides to have a cry about the two babes who are into him, lemons ahead!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there all, it's KeyofAce here again and I'm going to be attempting something new, a lemon. I recently got into Fairy Tail and this turned from a funny idea into a full blown lemon. Read the following chapters at your own discretion. That being said, read, rate, review, and most of all enjoy.

* * *

Hi, my name is Gray Fullbuster; I'm an eighteen year old ice make mage in the best guild in the world. My life is pretty good as it is, plenty of cute girls to see every day, fun missions and all the brawls a guy could want, so why is that I find it's not easy being Gray? Well that's pretty simple really, I have a stalker, who to be completely fair _is_ pretty hot, a dumbass rival who's brains were almost certainly fried just by his magic and a certain red-haired ex-quip mage who makes sure that I play nice. Well my life isn't so hard but I feel like I need to get some of these stories to paper.

Today's oh so humorous adventure began as they often do, with me waking up. I was sleeping naked as usual after a night that had stormed incredibly and felt my head resting in between two lovely, warm and perfectly round pillows. I opened my eyes and blue hair fell into them. The realisation that my bed had shrunk dawned on me and looking up I saw Juvia's creepily smiling face staring at me. I came to terms with the fact that my face was nestled inside her, ahem, valley. I quickly pushed her away and covered downstairs with a pillow and blanket, wouldn't want her getting any funny ideas now would we? She smiled and, as if she was doing the most normal thing in the world greeted me with a good morning.

"Juvia, what the hell are you doing in my bed?" I asked, thanking the heavens that she was wearing clothes, well most of me was.

"Juvia just wanted to make sure Gray-sama was warm, he seemed chilly last night." She replied.

"Juvia, I am an ice-make mage, I am always chilly."

"I see, well Juvia also wanted to ask Gray-sama out for breakfast, Juvia knows that it has been exactly twelve hours and," she glanced at the clock on my wall, "fifty six minutes since Gray-sama's last meal."

It was really creepy that she knew that, but well, it was Juvia after all.

"Will Gray-sama accompany Juvia?" her face had gone a brilliant shade of crimson.

I really wanted to decline, mornings are usually just for me but my stomach decided to be a prick and growled ravenously. My fate was sealed.

"Sure thing Juvia just let me get some clothes on at least."

She wasn't staring at all.

Juvia had suggested a pancake cafe for their breakfast. She had told me I would like it because you could get ice cream with the pancakes. According to Juvia, her Gray-sama loved anything icy and besides yours truly, you couldn't find a better source on anything me related than Juvia. We sat down and Juvia ordered for us. Gray was thoroughly uncomfortable with the whole situation. He was woken up in a very strange way and his day had only just begun with more craziness on the horizons.

"Um Gray-sama, uh Juvia means... uh well that is to say…" she stuttered, her face returning to that shade of crimson I knew oh so well.

"Spit it out Juvia"

"Whowasgray-sama'sfirstkiss?" she said, very, very quickly.

"What?" I was taken aback to say the least and she was very red.

"What Juvia meant to say was who stole Gray-sama's first kiss from me?" this was said much slower and with creepier implications. Worst thing was, I was on the back foot now.

"Why do you want to know?" my eyes narrowed.

"Juvia believes it must have been Lucy. Lucy is Juvia's biggest rival."

"Juvia, where in the hell are you getting this from?"

"The girls were talking about it; they were talking about first kisses from what Juvia could gather as Juvia entered the conversation late. Juvia knows it wasn't Erza because she was the one who said 'I can't believe you took Gray's first kiss.' So what that means is it was Lucy." She pouted.

I was blushing like mad at this point. So that explains the torrential downpour last night.

"Who else was there?"

"Does it matter? Juvia knows that Gray-sama kissed Lucy and therefore she is an ultimate love rival."

"It matters, who else was there?"

"Must Gray-sama know?" you could see blush in her face, she was trying to be mad but I had sorta, kinda taken off my shirt.

"Yes, Gray-sama must know." I was getting tired of this charade and I was getting funny looks from the families in the café.

"Fine, as Juvia recalls, there were seven others, Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Levi, Wendy, Cana and Lisanna." She huffed.

I breathed a sigh of relief, so I could say it wasn't Lucy without giving away who it really was.

"It was not Lucy, Juvia." She tried her best to hide a smile; at least she wasn't losing to her number one love rival I guessed.

"Then it was Mira?"

I scoffed, not even I was that cool, get it? Cause I'm an ice mage? Ah fuck you.

"No, I'm not that lucky Juvia."

"Then who?" she was getting adorably pouty.

"First you have to promise to not go all Juvia on the girl, got it?"

"Juvia cannot promise that for certain."

"Well then, you aren't finding out." My defiance was clear.

"Fine Gray-sama, Juvia promises." I could see the honesty in her eyes.

"Cana."

The tension in the air was palpable. I gulped.

"How?"

"How? Well we kissed, that's it."

"You love Cana?"

"Yeah, she's part of Fairy Tail. We kissed like six years ago, we were just little kids. I would call it cute but to quote Elfman; that would be unmanly. We just had a nice day, shared our first kiss and that was it, I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that Juvia did not get your first kiss."

"Hey it isn't a big deal Juvia."

She looked deep in thought and then a dark, creepy, sadistic and entirely Juvia like smile crossed her face.

"That is one first that Gray-sama lost without Juvia's help, but there are others Gray-sama, others. One in particular is _crucial_ to Juvia."

I was scared, horny and blushing all at once. Damn this girl. She was hot, sure, and I know she would get down but seriously, she didn't have to be so creepy. Plus she was going to kill me after I said what I was about to say.

"Yeah uh… about that Juvia, that other first you mentioned, may not be a first, or a second or a third…" my voice trailed off.

"Who defiled my precious Gray-sama?" she said, raging.

"Uh no one in particular, certainly nobody at Fairy Tail…"

"Juvia will not rest until she has found out the name of Gray-sama's defiler." And with that she left, leaving me the tab.

It rained, hard. And that is just the first reason why it's not easy being Gray.

So, what did you think? Please let me know in the review section, seriously, I get giddy when I see I have a review. Please continue to read because I promise Lemonny goodness in future! Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so this is my very first attempt at a lemon, just an experiment really but I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Ok, I'm back and ready to tell you some more of my day. A quick recap will tell you that I woke up with my face in Juvia's, uh, valley and the day got progressively creepier from there. Juvia took me to breakfast where she inquired who it was that 'stole' my first kiss and after finding out that I had had my fair share of tail got very mad and very scary.

My first instinct was to run after Juvia and stop her but after a moment's consideration I realise that the smartest thing would be to get to Cana; after all she would undoubtedly be Juvia's first target. I know I may seem like I don't like Juvia, but I really do. She may be a stalker but at the risk of sounding unmanly, her affection and love has grown on me and she is quite sweet really. The fact that she is an absolute knockout helps things too. Sprinting through the torrential rain, I shed the remainder of my clothes, on purpose for once, so that I could move freely in just my boxers. Red faced I managed to get to Cana's with Juvia nowhere in sight. I pounded on the door, just hoping she would still be asleep.

To my luck after a minute of constant pounding, she opened the door ajar and looked at me as if I had curb-stomped a barrel of her favourite rum. She was not hung over but she wasn't ready to be woken at that point.

"What is it Gray?"

"Cana, thank god you're safe." I panted; she became clearly alerted at this point.

"Gray, what is it? Is Fairy Tail ok? Are you ok?" she said, machine-gunning questions.

"It's Juvia, Fairy Tail is fine, and I'm fine."

"What about Juvia… she didn't…."

"Yeah, she knows that you were my first kiss and she is pissed, but it's worse, she knows I'm not a virgin."

"Oh dear, and you came here to protect me from her, how adorable."

"Yes, I have a feeling she went to the guild to find you, but I know you better and you wouldn't be awake this early in the morning."

"Very good Gray, you do know me. But more importantly, how do we explain us?"

"Well I may not have told her that you and I have been going at it since we were sixteen. Or about that time with Lucy or that time where we had a three-way with Erza. Point being, in all senses of the word, I am fucked."

"We both are Gray, if she finds out that we are friends with benefits, I'm screwed too."

The panic was clear on both of our faces at this point, mine more so. Erza could take care of herself, Lucy not so much and I wasn't sure about Cana. Then Cana got that smirk on her face which could only indicate one thing. She was thinking of doing something really stupid. She took my hand and led me into her house. What can I say, she's hot. Don't judge me; you would do the exact same thing. As we were really getting into the foreplay, there was a knock at the door, and Cana had no choice but to stop making my day and pushed me behind a couch. She opened the door and none other than Juvia stood there.

"Hello Cana-san, how are you tod-oh you look very flushed, are you sick?" Juvia looked very concerned

Cana was very red in the face thanks to me, what can I say, for a guy as icy as me I can make a girl _very_ hot. Cana was also very glad that she had an excuse for why she was so red in the face.

"Oh hello Juvia, yes I am quite sick, what can I do for you?" Cana said, doing her best to fake sickness.

"Oh, Juvia understands, let her cool you down." Juvia said as Cana just managed to sidestep the bucket load of water that Juvia tried to drop over her head.

"Cana-san, Juvia must speak with you. It is urgent." She said very seriously.

"Sure thing Juvia, come in," Cana looked over to where I was "We'll have a girl talk, a nice long talk so I don't have to ask you to _come back later and finish the business_."

Juvia walked in and even though Cana invited her into the kitchen to give me a way out, I was rooted to the spot I was in. I was amazed that Juvia did not smell the sexual arousal in the air, or more so, me. Cana came back into the room and sprayed some air freshener; actually scratch that, a lot of air freshener.

"Juvia would like to know why it is that Cana-san thought it would be ok to steal Gray-sama's first kiss from Juvia."

Cana's jaw dropped and almost instantly an awkward smile wiped across her face.

"What on earth are you talking about Juvia? You weren't even here at the guild when it happened, we were just little kids…" she trailed off with a small laugh.

"So then should Juvia consider you a love rival?"

"NO! I mean no, of course not. Gray and I are just friends, really close and great friends. It is a friendship that we both benefit from and I wouldn't want to ruin that dynamic Juvia."

"So Gray-sama is all mine then?"

"If you want him, then sure." Cana said, with a slight coldness that only someone like me, Lyon or Ur could detect.

"Ok Cana-san, say you wouldn't have happened to have seen Gray-sama today? I ran off without him and I really need to see him."

"No I haven't seen him, what do you need him for?"

The scariest imaginable smirk crossed Juvia's face.

"Juvia must capture Gray-sama and take him to bed. It is crucial that this is done soon, Juvia lusts after her Gray-sama ever so much."

To say that I was both scared and aroused was an understatement. Juvia was a certified hottie that much was certain and the fact that she wanted me to fuck her was a little overwhelming. Here I was nailing Cana, easily one of the most beautiful women in the world, on a regular basis and Juvia is fully determined to pound me into oblivion, sometimes I wonder how it is I am so lucky. Juvia hastily ran out of the apartment and Cana locked the door and bolted it shut. She went and sat down and I realised she thought I had left.

Watching what she would do, I noticed she dropped her long pants so that she was just in her panties and her bikini top. Curious as I was, I didn't make a move and just watched the scene unfold with building interest. Cana grabbed her right breast with her hand and began to squeeze and fondle it. A small moan slipped through her lips when she slipped her other hand into her white lacy panties and Lil-Gray became very excited at this scene, and as quietly as I could I leapt over the couch I was hiding behind and crept up behind Cana. She was really getting into it at this point, tiny moans and mewls escaping her mouth every now and again. As she was about to reach her finishing point (I know when her climax is coming) I stopped her hand and began sucking on her neck.

"Gray, I thought you-uhhhh-had gone?"

"Nah, I felt like staying behind and listening in to the girl talk, plus if I didn't, I wouldn't have gotten to see the show."

"Shut up Gray, you've seen me do that plenty of times before."

"Yeah true, but you always knew I was there."

I slightly bit down on her neck, earning another moan.

"Gray, would you just let me finish?" she almost begged.

"Nope, I'm gonna have some more fun first, don't worry Cana, you'll get there, I promise."

"I'd better." She retorted, lust clouding over her eyes.

I trailed kisses lower and lower, from the curve in her perfect, porcelain neck to the top of her cleavage. Her little squeals of pleasure guiding me all the while to the spots that she loved, as if after two years of this I had no idea of what did and didn't get her off. I gently stroked my fingers up her back until I found the tie of her bikini top and as I tugged on one of the strings, it seemed to just slip away. She gasped a bit as the chilly air around us cloaked her perfect breasts, making her already stiffened nipples harder than they were. I turned her to face me and latched my mouth around her right breast. She squealed loudly. I knew her breasts were some of her most sensitive areas and I purposely played on that.

"You're getting all hot and flustered aren't you Cana?"

"Shut up Gray…"

"So I should stop this?"

"NO! I mean please don't stop, you're amazing." She panted.

Licking and sucking on her nipples and breasts, she squirmed, reaching out for something to grasp onto while she felt the waves of pleasure ripple through her. She was already on the verge of cumming when I had come up behind her and at that very moment she was moaning with erotic delight. It was when I slipped my hand down her panties and tweaked her clit so perfectly that she had to clamp her hand over her mouth to supress a scream. She slumped onto me and rested her head onto my shoulder.

"Gray… That was…. That was fucking amazing…" she gasped.

"You think so, Cana?" I breathed heavily; as much I tried to contain it I was about to explode with arousal.

She obviously noticed the tent that had formed in my pants and looked at me with a dirty grin. My stomach was all butterflies and knots at this point and she trailed one of her elegant, long fingers down my bare chest. I had lost my shirt before Juvia had arrived and she was drawing lines all over my abs. With one hand she had undone my belt and threw my pants down my legs. I stepped out of them and kicked off my shoes while she toyed with the bulge in my boxers.

"Cana, get to it." I almost whined.

"Just wait, Gray-sama." She teased.

"Oh dear god, please don't call me that, that's so creepy Cana."

"Oh shut up Gray, and just enjoy it."

She took my girth out of my boxers and stroked it a few times. She looked up at me and her sweet smile turned into a dirty, very slutty and very sexy smile then engulfed the whole thing in one fluid moment. I couldn't help myself and I screamed out loud, she looked back up at me with a very cheeky smile and to silence me, she placed her index finger against my lips, then continued bobbing her head forward and back on my cock. It was amazing, Cana's warm and wet mouth sealed around my girth and she took care of business like a pro. She grabbed her left breast and with her other hand played with my balls, all in all giving an unforgettable experience. She started to take things slower and began laying sloppy, desperate licks all over me. I was in a pleasure filled daze and she knew it. Looking down at her breasts, she looked as though she had had a great idea and took me out of her mouth completely, smiling ever so sweetly as she did. It wasn't long after she pulled me out, jerking me a few times, that she pushed me against the couch and placed Lil-Gray (I say that sarcastically, trust me, it takes no "small" effort to get Cana into bed, it takes about ten inches of effort in my experience) between those perfect tits of hers. She then proceeded to give me an amazing tit-fuck, her soft breasts forming a tight, warm vice around me. As she moved her breasts up and down, she took the tip of me into her mouth and began sucking like her life depended on it. It took me literally freezing my arms to the couch to cool me off a bit and stop me from cumming right then and there, but I had no choice in the matter when she moved her tits away and, in the same motion slammed her head down on my cock, taking the whole thing down her throat in one go. I emptied my load as she was pulling it out, about half of it ending on her face and tits. She looked unbelievably fucking hot at that moment, more so than I had ever seen her, lust clouding her eyes and her chest shining, almost glistening with a combination of sweat and cum.

"Christ, Gray, that was a pretty damn big load you know." She seemed surprised, and as far as I could tell, pleased.

"Well what can I say, Cana, you are just too damn good at what you do." I managed to get out between haggard breaths as I rest my head against the couch.

"You ready for the main event Gray-sama?" Cana said, grinning that ever so cheeky grin like usual.

"Gimme a minute to recover Cana, I just had a mind blowing orgasm. I feel like I need to return the favour while I wait though, why don't we go into the bedroom?"

"Oh sure thing, anything for you, Gray-sama…" she said in a husky, very sexy voice as she cat walked into her bedroom, swinging her hips so enticingly.

"Quit calling me that Cana…" I tried to say with some authority, but it only came out as a mumbled protest.

Head still heavily clouded I followed her into the bedroom, where she was laying, legs spread and arms folded underneath her chest. In a nutshell, she was looking sexy as hell. She curled her fingers and used one to indicate for me to come closer and to say I needed no further invitation was an understatement. Against my better judgement however, and my body's demands, I decided to be playful with Cana.

"I shouldn't be doing this you know," I whispered, lightly gliding my fingers up Cana's thighs, "how would poor Juvia feel if she found out?" My grin hidden by my hair hanging over my face.

"If she found out, we'd just have to invite her to join us I dare say." She said, reading through my façade. I however, was not sure if _she _was joking.

"You're kidding right?" I said, incredulously, leaning my face down and kissing the areas around her womanhood.

"Why not-uhhhhn- that time with Erza was great, and I know you had a fantastic time, oh god Gray, hurry the fuck up and lick my pussy." She gasped as I brushed past her clit.

"Point is Cana, she would be into it, and you know I would love it, I'm just surprised that you would be willing to suggest that." I said, as I began to start licking her outer lips, long and slow.

She nearly screamed.

"Yes, Gray I would be fine with it, Juvia is really hot you know, even a straight girl like me can see it. And furthermore, when Erza walked in on us, it was me who suggested the Titania should join us-oh god damn that's the spot Gray, holy shit-it was also me that got you inside her. Trust me; I love a good three-way."

"So are we really going to do that, get Juvia to sleep with us?" I said as I inserted a finger into her and began to slowly pump it in and out as she moaned, gasped and mewled.

"I think we have to now, once Cana Alberona gets an idea in her head, she doesn't give up." She replied.

"Whatever you say Cana, how would I go about it." I asked, inserting another finger and furiously pumping and licking her pussy, and boy was she really getting into it. She squeezed one of her breasts and pushed my head down into her sex.

"What we do… oh god… is you seduce her… that's the spot… then you fuck her brains out and suggest she joins us on our next fuck session… and as for fucking, keep going, I'm close."

And with that I stuck my tongue all the way in, licking the girl out like I never had before. She screamed and moaned and squirmed all at once as I pleasured her. She was approaching nirvana, it was obvious. As I licked she furiously rubbed her clit and a mind numbing orgasm ripped through her whole body, indicated by her scream and the flood that gushed out of her dripping sex. I eagerly licked up her release, the sweet liquid tasting like honey in my mouth. I got up and kissed her, letting her release flow into her mouth. The way she swallowed it sent the blood rushing to my now hardened member. She looked down at it and grinned.

"Time for the main event, lie down Gray, it's my turn on top tonight." She commanded and I followed orders.

I lay down on the bed, rested my head against her frilly pillows and watched her grip my rock hard length. She stroked and then licked it a few times before she positioned herself above it. On her haunches, she aimed it right at her dripping opening and looking at me, smiled sweetly before she dropped down on my cock, moaning loudly as she did. The foreplay was over and both of us were ready to get fucked. She began to slowly grind her hips back and forth, feeling me all the way inside her and finding a nice rhythm. Once she found that rhythm, she began to ride me like a wanton whore. She bounced up and down, her breasts following suit and grinded me in circles, feeling me deep inside her. She was moaning at first and screaming about ten minutes into the deed. As she began to bounce on me again I started meeting her with thrusts of her own and the results were, to say the very least, exemplary. Gray Fullbuster was no slouch in bed, and neither was my partner.

"Holy shit Gray, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

This further encouraged me and I began to slam into her at full pace. She screamed. Loudly. If she thought that I was going to stop, she was dead wrong. Riding into her third orgasm of the night, I kept fucking her, flipping her around so that she was on her hands and knees and drilling into her over and over again. She was screaming at this point and I knew that I had set off her multiple orgasms. She was a mess of fuck me's, I'm coming's and a whole bunch more fuck me Gray's. I was close at this point too, but that didn't mean that I wanted kids just yet, so I pulled out, turned her around and, knowing the drill, she took me into her mouth. I came in two sucks, inside her mouth, all over her face and all over her tits.

"Oh fuck that was amazing Cana." I said, pulling her close and holding her tight as she licked my cum off her tits and face.

"Holy crap Gray, I probably came close to nine times in that session, I feel bad that you only got two."

"Don't, those two were powerful, I'm spent, can I crash here for a few hours?"

"Sure thing babe, I'm going to have a shower, then another one in say, two hours, I assume you'll be able to help wash me then?"

"Give me an hour to sleep and you've got yourself a deal." She looked at me curiously.

"Actually Gray, I've changed my mind, you can sleep but then you're off to find Juvia, I'm having a shower now."

"Fine." I said, accepting defeat.

You see? It's just so very hard being Gray.

* * *

Well, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Please let me know in the review section! Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is the last chapter and I hope you have enjoyed my story and my first ever attempt at a lemon. This chapter will be a little bit more fluffy than the last one, a lot more actually. Because as much as a Gray fanboy as I am, I also love Juvia and that makes Gruvia my number one ship.

* * *

After a very refreshing sleep, an hour or two at the most, Cana slapped me awake and made me go and find Juvia for a little fun. I was iffy about this. Cana and I had just sort of fallen into our little arrangement; we're both horny teenagers so you can see why it is a regular thing, but with Juvia, I could seriously mess with her. As cold as I am, I'm not into that sort of shit so I had to think through this carefully. On one hand I could be honest, tell her me and Cana were fucking and see if she would be keen to join in, or go sneaky like and possibly hurt her forever. Honesty won out in the end after a battle of wills and I found myself walking in search of her, my first instinct telling me to head towards her apartment in Fairy Hills. When I was in a mile radius of her house however, she appeared right beside me in a very Juvia-like manner.

"Gray-sama!" she exclaimed, her adorable smile painted on her perfect face.

"Oh hey Juvia, I was wondering if we could talk." I said, looking to the side a little bit.

"REALLY?!" she screamed in the most girlish way possible, her face going red.

"Yeah let's take a walk c'mon." I strode off, she soon followed in stride.

"What does Gray-sama wish to talk to Juvia about?"

"Juvia have you ever heard of such a thing called friends with benefits?"

She visibly reddened at these words.

"Yes, Juvia has."

"Ok, well how should I put this… me and Cana have that sort of relationship, only we're best friends."

Juvia looked as though she was about to cry before I wrapped my arms around her and whispered into her ear.

"We would love it if you would join us Juvia, more importantly I would love it if you joined us and, it doesn't always have to be us and Cana if you don't want it to be, get my drift?"

Juvia's face was at this point, hotter than the sun and I could almost feel my cheeks melting. She was extremely embarrassed but also very enticed by the idea of being intimate with me, however at the same time, it was a purely physical relationship and that was almost certainly a problem for her. I realised that she thought if she said no it would be a problem for me and I had to diffuse that bomb before it was set.

"It's ok if you want to say no, I just thought you may be into it." I said, hastily letting go of her.

Dejected, I was about to walk off before she caught my hand with her own.

"One condition, Gray-sama."

"Ok." I gulped.

"I get to have you first, at your apartment, tonight." My face broke out into a huge grin and taking her face in my hands, I kissed her hard.

"Of course Juvia, I'll see you when you get there." I said and walked off, leaving her dumbfounded.

As I left I began to wonder just what my feelings about both girls were. I had a strong connection with Cana, but it was never really more than physical love whereas with Juvia, there was a certain spark. I don't know if I had ever taken Cana in my hands like that and kissed her in the middle of the road. Hell I think it was against the agreed upon rules but who knows, I would have to ask her later.

As I walked home I tried to contemplate just how lucky I was. I had Cana Alberona and Juvia Lockser both for myself, both busty, beautiful young women who I could do anything with at any time. They were both truly beautiful and somehow I had gotten to nail one of them, had nailed two girls of equal hotness and was going to nail the other one tonight. Shivers, it is hard being me I swear. By the time I got inside my apartment, I was so exhausted I didn't bother to get naked like usual and just flopped onto the bed. Sleep came very easily and for an hour or two, it was undisturbed. I felt a great pleasure down low and opened my eyes to see a fully clothed Juvia toying with it. She was so enraptured by it and was being feather light and extremely careful with her touches, stroking it and sliding one finger up from the base to head. I am about seven inches without being erect so you can imagine how impressed she was (not bragging or anything). She didn't realise I was awake and so she kept playing around with it, touching the head, the shaft, the balls, you name it. When she was about to taste it however, I stopped her. She looked at me shocked, and I pulled her close and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

"Juvia is sorry, but she came in the open door and seeing Gray-sama so peacefully sleeping, well she wanted to wake him nicely, so that's what you caught her doing."

"Don't be sorry Juvia, it's a hell of a way to be woken up, believe me."

"Then why did Gray-sama stop Juvia?"

"Because you were going too fast, and I want to pleasure you too." I grinned.

With that our kissing became deeper, more heated like. She wrapped her hands around my neck, crossing her fore-arms over each other and moaned into the kiss. She opened her mouth a bit and I pushed my tongue in, probing her mouth and heating the kiss up to new levels. She took my jacket and shirt off and I ripped her jacket off, knocking away her hat at the same time, leaving her in her skirt and teal/azure lace bra. Damn if she didn't look sexy. Her bra size was one size too small and her poor breasts were straining for freedom, her nipples nearly coming out of the top. I unzipped her skirt and she dropped my pants, leaving me in my boxers and her in her lingerie and her thigh high boots. Her blue locks fell over her face as I lay her down and kept kissing her, groping her breasts as I did. She squirmed and moaned into the kiss, her arousal clear by the dampness in her panties.

She poked her tongue into my mouth and probed around, a sense of desperation in her movements that showed me just how much she wanted me. Juvia ran her hands up and down my chest and stomach, poking my abs and pectoral muscles with glee. Not only was she smoking hot but she was also adorable, and I realised I was obviously fulfilling a multitude of fantasy's for her. Juvia then took her lips away from mine and leaned over to my ear, whispering.

"Gray-sama, Juvia needs release, please her. Juvia is begging Gray-sama."

And that was all she wrote. I tore of her bra, destroying it in the process and latched my mouth over her pink nipples. Juvia was so very hot I was finding it a torture not to just fuck her senseless, but my, uh, gentlemanly side kicked in and I knew I had to make this perfect for her. I'm surprised that she even agreed to join in mine and Cana's activities but I suppose I am just lucky. She was moaning adorably now, soft and small they were, but so arousing at the same time. She brushed her hand over Lil-Gray and, hearing me quickly draw in breath, began to work me down there, a sly grin wiping across her face.

"Juvia is doing well, isn't she Gray-sama?" she teased, slipping her hand into the waistband of my boxers.

I realised she was getting too big for her boots so I did the same thing and shoved my hand into her blue panties, making her moan out load this time. The grin returned to my face and a larger blush painted across hers. I flicked my fingers across her clitoris over and over making her squeal with delight.

"Juvia likes that Gray-sama, but she also wants the real deal and can't wait any longer." She hinted

"Wait for what exactly?" I teased, deciding to play a game. She clearly did not want to voice the words in her head but her lust was tugging at her mind the whole time.

"Please Gray-sama, don't make Juvia say it." She whimpered.

"You know you won't get what you want till you ask; I can't read your mind Juvia." I grinned, trailing my hand slowly up her thigh.

"Please make love to Juvia Gray-sama, please." She begged and I am not cruel enough to have made her wait any more.

I slowly pulled down her panties as she lifted her legs to allow me to pull them off with ease. Juvia then looked deep into my eyes and nodded, indicating she was ready. Lining up my cock with her pussy I pushed inside of her and was immediately enveloped by a hot wet heat. She was tight and even though she had no barrier, I had a strong gut feeling that she was a virgin.

"You are Juvia's first Gray-sama." She said, maybe she could read my mind.

I was touched and immediately kissed her. The love she felt for me was so pure and great that she would allow me to be her first and we weren't even in a relationship, not to speak of marriage. I stopped moving for a moment. Looking down at her eyes I felt a great pressure in my chest that I had never felt before, a squirming in my gut and someone's voice ringing in my ears.

"You should be a little more resolute"

Damn that Erza, she was right though. It was clear, even to a dumbass like me. I just couldn't accept it, couldn't believe it in any way.

"Juvia, before we go any further, I have to speak to you, I have to tell you. It's stupid that I had to wait this long, stupid that I didn't see it at all but it's plain to see now, obvious in every aspect of the word. Juvia… I… well Erza knows me well, she should have told me I knew… look the point is… I don't ever want to do what we are doing just for the sake of it again Juvia. Well no that's not quite right. What I mean-"

"Spit it out, Gray-sama." She was right.

"Juvia, I don't ever want to do this with anyone else ever again. I have to say it so I will. I love you, Juvia."

She almost cried, almost. Instead she settled for an ear-to-ear smile. The most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"I love you too, Gray."

It was strange to hear her call me my name, as in no suffix. It made me happy though, very happy.

"Uh, Gray, Juvia is ecstatic to hear your love confession and she loves you so very much but she is also, well, kinda horny, please can we continue fucking?"

I smiled a small genuine one and began to push in and out of her in a nice rhythm. Her face was glazed over beautifully and I knew I didn't want to see anyone else's face just like that, not Lucy's or Erza's or Cana's, only Juvia's. Juvia pushed me back and got on top of me, her hair a sweaty mess, clinging all over her face and greatly enhancing her beauty if you asked me. Her breasts bounced faster as she began to ride me as if her life depended on it. The poor girl was shuddering with the release in no time at all and I realised just how inexperienced she was. Grabbing her breasts with my hand and firmly squeezing them as well, I flipped her around so that I was behind her and I began to piston into her wildly. Being Juvia, she made sure I remembered what she said on Tenrou Island and begged me to spank her. Being honest here, her tone, swinging tits and desperate look made it so arousing I had no choice but to comply. She was screaming in erotic bliss in no time at all, her orgasms tearing through her and delight plain to see on her face.

The fact that she was so beautiful made me even more aroused and I realised I was close too. Pumping into her more and more at increasing speeds, she must have had another two orgasms alone before I was so close I had to check where she wanted it. The lusty side of Juvia demanded it on her face and I realised just who I had gotten into this with, the beautiful and yet as I would later find out, very dirty water mage with a masochistic side. With barely a second left I pulled out and came on her face and chest, with her squealing with delight. She took her hand and scooped my cum off of her chest and began to swallow it.

"Gray-sama's love juice is inside me… Next time it will be in Juvia's womb." I deadpanned.

"Then Juvia will have all fifty-three of Gray-sama's boys and all forty-seven of Gray-sama's girls. Juvia will have all one hundred of Gray-sama's children!" I just looked at her and laughed, and she soon joined in.

No matter what would happen in the future I knew that Juvia would be the woman at my side. I would hold and protect her and love her like no other. Cana would be hurt, I know but ultimately the love was not there like it was with Juvia. I know she would understand and knowing her, she would convince Juvia into some sick, awesome orgy with me, Erza, Lucy and Mirajane… Fuck you it was a joke, a man can dream right? Point is maybe it isn't so hard to be Gray after all. I have my friends, a kickass, busty, firm assed beauty who loves me like a god, powerful ice magic, great friends and as many fights as I could ask for.

Maybe it is easy being Gray.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading, everybody. I do hope you enjoyed and if you did, please drop me some feedback at stuff I can do better. I think the characters were somewhat ooc in this but it is also possible that they were just being flexible for me :p Thank you very much for your time and have a nice day.


End file.
